Conventionally, a game machine has been equipped with a communication function for providing pleasure of fighting, cooperating or the like in a game via the Internet or the like. It is also possible to enjoy fighting, cooperating or the like in a game, which uses a communication function, with a mobile telephone, a tablet terminal device, a PC (Personal Computer) and the like, which have a game program installed therein, as in the case with a game machine. In recent years, a system for causing a server machine to transmit various kinds of data involved in a game using a communication function of a game machine has been put to practical use.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an information processing system is provided with: a reproduction processing unit for displaying reproduction of game play at a display unit on the basis of reproduction data to be used for reproducing game play; a relevant information accepting unit for accepting input of relevant information, which is relevant to game play, during reproduction of game play by the reproduction processing unit; and a post transmitting unit for transmitting the relevant information accepted by the relevant information accepting unit to a predetermined server machine.
The object and advantages of the technology herein will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the technology herein will become clearer through the following detailed explanation with reference to the accompanying drawings.